


Remember our love...

by Darkrose3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Memory Loss, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrose3/pseuds/Darkrose3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve have been crushing on Tony for a long time and finally Tony started to notice him. Steve is finally going to get his happy ending but then a horrible accident cause Steve happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Steve" said Bruce when he enter the kitchen. "Hi Bruce why are you up this early" Steve said while poring a cup of tea for Bruce, "Clint been snoring all night long so I decided to get up" "I do not snore" Clint said with a fake hurt voice. "Oh yes you do, hey babe why are you up early" Bruce went to give Clint his morning hug. "Well I was going to sleep more when I notice my little Bruciebear was missing" Clint gave Bruce a small passionate kiss discarding the fact that Steve was watching them. "well you snore so loud and stop calling me your little Bruciebear" "No I wont and you know why because your my husband and I'm allowed to call you what ever I want" then he gave Bruce another small passionate kiss. "If you going to do that do it in your room" Steve said poring himself a cup of coffee.

"You know what we will come on baby lets have some hot morning sex" "okay" Clint carried Bruce bridal style and went directly to their room. Steve laugh at them then felt a little jealous because he wish Tony and him can have that same relationship but he knows that will never happen because Tony doesn't feel the same thing. "Hey Steve" "T...Tony hey how are you and what are you doing up early" Steve started to pour coffee for Tony. "I'm up early because I wanted to ask you something important" "And whats that" Tony took a deep breath and look a Steve in the eye "Would you like to go on a date with me". Steve could barely believed it Tony just ask him out. "Yes! I mean Yes cool, awesome" "Ok so i'll pick you up at 8:00" "Ok at 8:00 see you then". Then Tony took his coffee and smile at Steve while going down to his work shop. This is the happiest day of his life Tony and him are going on date and he can't wait for it.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 8:00 pm already and Steve is ready to go his first date with Tony, the only problem is that his scared that things won't turn out right. 

"I don't know what to say to him. What I'd I say something stupid, what if he decided that I'm not good enough, what if..."

"What if instead of thinking about the bad stuff you think about the good stuff"

"Tony I didn't notice you coming in" Steve said 'Well this is embarrassing'

"What if instead of just standing in the living room, we go to our date"

"Yeah - yeah of course" Steve had the biggest smile on

"Ok let's go"

Tony and Steve headed out to their first date. Tony booked a reservation on a fancy restaurant.

"Wow this is a really fancy restaurant"

"Only the best for you captain" Tony said while pulling Steve chair out.

"Thank you but please call me Steve I'm not captain america right now.

"Of course Steve anything for you" Tony wink at Steve.

Steve started to blush.

"So cute your blushing" 

I'm not cute" Steve blush more 'Tony called me cute

"Fine handsome, gorgeous, Adonis..."

"Tony please. ."

Hello gentlemen may I take your order"

It's a good thing that waiter came because Steve was madly blushing.

"Yes of course" Tony said while winking ate Steve once more.

Once they finally order and got their food, Steve ask and important question. 

"Why did you ask me on a date" 

"Steve the truth is I wanted to ask you along time ago but I always thought you didn't felt the same way as I do"  
Tony ask with a small smile on his face

"A..and what do you feel about me"

"Love"


	3. Chapter 3

"L-love your in love with me" 

"Yes I am I love you with all my heart" 

'He loves me Tony loves me' 

"Do you love me back" Tony ask

"Yes! I mean Yes I do I'm been in love with you for a long time" Steve had the biggest smile on his face. 

"So do you want to be boyfriends. I know is to early for this because is our first date but.."

"Yes I want to be your boyfriend"

"Great" Tony had the biggest smile. Nothing absolutely nothing will ruin this.

once their date was over they went back to the tower. 

"I had a wonderful time Tony well see you tomorrow" Steve said while getting of the elevator to go to his room.

"Wait Steve you forgot something"

"What" 

"This"

Tony lean over and kiss Steve right in the mouth and Steve kissed back. They kiss with so much passion that when Steve pulled apart Tony got a little mad (he so wanted to kiss Steve more) "do you want to stay and have a drink" Steve ask.

"No maybe we should wait for the right time"

"You know about me being a.."

"Virgin, yes I know and that's why I'll wait because I want it to be special for both of us"

They gave each other one last kiss. Steve enter his floor and went to his room. While Tony stayed in the elevator to go to his floor. 

"I presume you had I wonderful date Mr. Stark"

"Yes Jarvis I did...I did"


	4. Chapter 4

Next day Steve woke up so happy that he made everyone their favorite breakfast. 

"Hey Steve"

"Hi Natasha coffee? "

"Yes thank you..so how was your date with Tony"

"Your welcome and it was great" Steve said with a big smile.

"Seeing that big smile in your face I think you had more than a great date"

"It was awesome me and Tony are..."

"Are what?"

"Boyfriends! "

"Really that fast wow Tony must lover you a lot"

"He does he told me and I told him I love him"

"Great for you Steve they would be two married couples"

"I hope"

Natasha left to her room bringing the food Steve made for breakfast. While Steve went to Tony room to bring him breakfast in bed. 

"Hey Tony" Steve talk with a low voice while opening the door to his room but notice he wasn't there so he went to his workshop. 

"Tony are you there"

"Hey babe" Steve blush at the nickname

"Hey Tony here I made it for you" Steve went and put the breakfast onto his work table.

"You brought me breakfast you are the sweetest boyfriend"

"Thank you Tony, so what are you working on"

"Oh just some improvement to the armor...hey what don't I finished this and my breakfast and go to my room change so I can take you to a nice place"

"What kind of nice place"

"It's a surprise"

"Ok I'll go get ready myself"

"You do that love you"

"I love you too"

Steve went to his room to change. ' oh i wonder were he is going to take me I hope is some place romantic' 

'Nothing is going to ruin my chance of happiness nothing...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I hope you like is not my best writing but I try my best please leave a comment I would like to know what you think of this story so far:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it please leave a comment :)


End file.
